


Nap Time

by DeathRose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Marine!Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Reader-chan is still getting used to her new Devil Fruit powers, and a certain admiral is there to scrape her off the floor when she overdoes her training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't cross-posted to Fanfiction.net due to their rules against these type of stories.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

title: Nap Time  
by: DeathRose  
written for: Because I felt like it. :D  
pairing: Aokiji/Reader

* * *

 

You've only had your Devil Fruit powers for a week, and you're nowhere near mastering them yet. Not that you haven't been trying. In fact, that's the reason you're currently plastered to the floor of the Marine HQ combat training center. You'd really love to take a hot shower and go to bed, but you don't think you can get up even if you try.

"Hey," someone says. "[Name], why are you just laying on the floor?"

It takes your sluggish brain a few long moments to place the voice. It's one of the Admirals - Aokiji. You should definitely at least attempt to reply.

"...burns..." is all you manage to rasp out.

"You're injured?" he asks, sounding concerned.

You try to answer but this time the sound that comes out of your throat does not in any way resemble actual words.

He kneels down beside you and you feel cool fingers sweep over your body, methodical and impersonal as he checks you for injuries. Apparently your body isn't too exhausted to blush at the contact, because unlike your mind it doesn't know how to tell the difference between emergency medical care and... uh... _other_ forms of physical contact.

Luckily for you, the sheer embarrassment of the situation activates your fight-or-flight instinct, conveniently providing you with enough adrenaline to get your arms and mouth working well enough for you to push his hands away and tell him, "My Devil Fruit power burns more calories than I thought."

"Or," he says slowly, "maybe you pushed yourself too hard."

"...maybe," you concede weakly.

He reaches for you again but you don't have the energy to try to escape.

"What are you doing?" you ask as he peels your limp body off of the floor and lifts you up into his arms.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Don't need it," you protest ineffectually. "Just need to drink some water, get some sleep..."

"Nap time it is then," he says.

You still kind of want to escape, but Aokiji is pretty damn tall and if you start struggling and then he drops you, you're going to be in a lot of pain when you hit the ground. Plus, being carried actually doesn't feel half bad. You're pretty tired anyway...

... and the next thing you know, you're waking up in strange room in near-complete darkness. Well, it looks pretty much like every bedroom in HQ, but even in the dark you're pretty sure it isn't yours. The arm draped over your waist and the cool presence at your back give you a good idea of whose room you ended up in.

* * *

"[Name] still hasn't learned her lesson about overdoing it, has she?" Akainu asks as he passes the two of you in the hallway.

You are once more in Aokiji's arms as he carries you out of the training center. This has become a daily occurrence. Of course you actually know better than to push yourself so hard, but you are determined to master your Devil Fruit powers as soon as possible so that you can go back out on missions again instead of being cooped up here. Being able to fight and capture pirates is the reason you ate the Devil Fruit in the first place, after all.

"Nah," Aokiji says, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure she's faking it for the cuddles."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing Reader X character. Please let me know how I did with it, and if there are any other characters Reader-chan (or Reader-kun?) would like to be paired with! (I will also take Attack on Titan character requests, but I won't do Reader/character for Harry Potter even though it is my main fandom.)


End file.
